Insanity
by percyjacksonluver13
Summary: When Nancy Bobofit goes to Camp Half Blood, as a beautiful young woman and flirts with a certian Percy Jackson, it could drive a little jelous girlfriend how do you say it...insane.
1. Kidnapped

**HELLLOOOOO CREATURES! I AM PERCYJACKSONLUVER13! HOW ARE YOU! (Frankly I don't care, I just want to, make polite conversation.) JK! UR DA BEST! Nicoluvsme…this is 4 u! **

Nancy's P.O.V

"You expect me to, like _not _go to my bff's sweet 16, just to go to some lamo summer camp!" I stood in front of my full-length mirror, admiring my newly trimmed waist, straight teeth, and new hair cut that just seemed to appear overnight. "Dad, summer camp is sooooo last year!" I turned and saw him shaking his head and moving toward the door- the universal sign for "this conversation is over, I win and you lose." Now, the gloves are coming off…time to for the begging. "Dad, if it's the new look, I'll change it, just please don't let me go."

"I know you can't help the look, looks were always you're mother's side of the family, ya know?" OMG! He hasn't mentioned mom in, like, a gazillion years! Now, things are totally bad, not only he won't let me go, but now he's so depressed he won't even think about it!

"#%$!" Wait…did I say that out loud?

"Nancy Bobofit! I will not take that sort of language from you! You are going to that summer camp and that is final!" My father stormed out of the room. A little brochure floated out of my dad's pocket as he left. _Camp Half Blood: be so safe that even Zeus's master bolt won't harm you! _Say what? I shook my head and threw it to the ground. As it floated down, it turned over and I saw a picture of…wait…Percy Jackson? I haven't seen that little creep since six years ago! And…whoa he's hot! But, why is he holding a sword? I told myself that it was probably Photoshop, so why couldn't I shake the feeling that it was real? I shook my head and lay back on my bed, thinking about how to get out of this mess when a dark shadow loomed over my room. I opened my window and stuck my head out when a giant potato sak went over my face. The last thing I remember hearing is "Yes! I can't believe it was THAT easy!"


	2. The killer makes a promise

Percy's P.O.V

"Hey! Great job G-man!" Grover and I hit high-fives and looked down at the bag.

"I wonder who's in there…we didn't get a chance to look at her face before we dumped her in the bag." Grover gave me a sly look.

"DARE YOU TO OPEN IT!" We both shouted. After a very good argument and me threatening to tell Tyson to give Grover a big bear hug, Grover finally opened the bag. The bag stopped moving and a hand appeared out from the bag. Soon, the body that the hand was attached to appeared. The girl flipped her straight, fiery orange hair and turned around. Oh….it's just Nancy….wait…._Nancy_?

"Nancy?" I asked.

"Percy?" She asked.

"Grover!" Grover yelled. Nancy and I shot a glare at Grover and I gave him that _dude, why aren't you in a mental hospital_ look. Nancy glanced at me and gave me a flirty smile that made my heart beat out of my chest. Then, her smile melted into a beautiful scowl, like she just remembered that she was supposed to hate me.

"WHAT AM I DOING ON THIS…THING!" Nancy looked around and asked "What are we…flying on?"

"Um…a flying chariot pulled by a flying Pegasus?" Grover ducked right after his comment as if he was afraid that Nancy was going to throw another sandwich at him.

"WHAT KIND OF &$%&*^ JOKE IS THIS! YOU KIDNAPPED ME! WHEN I CALL THE COPS YOU'RE GONNA GO TO JAIL AND DIE! HAHAHAHA! PERCY'S GONNA DIE! PERCY'S GONNA DIE!" She stopped suddenly, jutted her hand out, seemed to examine her French manicure, sat down, and crossed her hands.

"Now…take me home…c'mon! We don't have all day!" Grover and I looked at each other.

"Umm…since when have we become chauffeurs?" I whispered to Grover.

"Check this out," Grover whispered back. "Nancy," He said real slow like, "You are going to Camp Half blood, a camp for demigods-children of Greek gods and a mortal parent-where you will learn to fight and defend yourself against monsters in the real world. And, I saw you give that smile to Percy, that's not gonna fly there. You see, Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth is gonna kill you and stab you and write your name with blood on the blank walls in the cabins if you try that move again, okay, got it, good." Nancy stared at me, then Grover with her mouth literally to the floor, then back at me.

"Um…okay…I'm on a flying carriage, Percy's good looking , has a girlfriend, and Grover has horns in his head so, I'm going to buy the whole Greek Gods story thing." I blushed. You would too if you found out that you were ugly the last four years you were in school.

When we reached Camp Half blood, Nancy gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you…feeling alright?" I asked, completely wearied out.

"I'm okay as long as I'm with you, Percy." She winked and left the chariot, heading toward the other Aphrodite kids doing makeup.

"I'm okay as long as I'm with _you_, Percy." Grover made kissing noises and a bad imitation of Nancy's voice. I turned around slowly, gave him sarcastic smile, laughed a few sarcastic laughs and punched him in the face. Result=he fainted moaning food.

"Hey Percy!" Annabeth ran up and hugged me. "Who's the new girl?"

"Nancy Bobofit."

"I don't like her. I went to say hi and she just glared and said asked if you were my boyfriend. When I said yes, she lunged at me. Then, I found you. But, hey that's life." _If that's life, then I really don't want to see Hades,_ I thought "Just remember this one thing, if I find out that she kissed you or something," she stood on her toes and whispered the rest in my ear. "I'll kill her in very long, very painful strokes of my dagger. That I promise." When she knelt down to wake up Grover, I glanced to the right and saw Nancy whisper something in one of her stepsister's ear and they both laughed. I felt a knot in my stomach, I was scared for Nancy-scared that Annabeth will, for once, keep her promise. For I had no doubt that Nancy will die, sooner rather than later.


End file.
